spock and uhura
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: a story about love and drama on the enerprise i do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any thing at all

spock you hurt me and you don't care."

"nyota , i would i could never,"

"goodbye spock"

one day earlier...

I wake up to find my sweet spocky next to me he hated when i called him that but i didn't care i was his nyota and he was my spocky."wake up sleepy head!" "Nyota, the term sleepy head is quite illogical being that.." okay i know lighten up." "lighten up,"he asked it's an expression. he looked blankly for a moment and got up to go into the shower."hey what if i joined you in the shower." she raised her eyebrows he raised one eyebrow and said "logical." after 20 minutes they both exited the bathroom to get dressed in their uniforms. "you know spock you're a rule book kind of guy yet, you're dating me." "Nyota, i couldn't justify not following the rule book, the only way i could was to say i l... a knock came at the door spock left to go answer it while nyota continued to to do her hair. he reentered the room a wave came over her she wanted him to say it but they were interrupted he appeared to be in a hurry and looking around for his padd."its on the table next to mine spock.""Thank you." she kissed his cheek as he left his quarters. work for a first officer is never done uhura thought to herself. commander spock reporting for duty captain kirk nodded his head "spock we are at warp and kronos decide they want to declare war with us!" "have you tried to communicate with them?" spock asked "i'm working on it, ,could you." " ." "she's not here, sir i relieved her for ten minutes. "well do know you know the kronos language." " No sir." "well, someone get me ." spock couldn't help but wonder why she 's voice on the intercom interrupted his thinking.";t. uhura to the bridge." "uhura heard this after she gotten finished vomiting her stomach bug was making her really sick." she pulled herself together and raced to the bridge. "lt uhura reporting for duty." "thank you for joining us now please relieve lt brian and tell me you know the kronos language whatever it is." "yes sir,they've sent a message of war and were receiving a call. she place the call on the big screen " hi i'm captain jim kirk of the uss enterprise now i would love to go to war with you as your alli if its possible is it possible "he says yes and that he is angry." "why are you angry?" kronos sent out a distress call when we were battling against nero" "would they understand if i said we were busy?" " captain it appears that another distress call was made from new vulcan." uhura stated

"oh" kirk said "i really wish this was a phone call so i could click over." " excuse me mr k can we become allis somehow in this war if there even is a war? "he said yes if we protect them against the enemy " "and who would that be", "umm... new vulcan sir." spock glanced over at uhura and the memory of losing his mother came back to him the vision of her falling away.. "maybe we could reason with kronos being that new vulcan hasn't had any chance to restore an army for battle let alone repopulate."spock stated " , could you send a call to new vulcan?" kirk asked "yes,captain but with there new location they would not respond until morning." " okay so we will rest tonight and be here at 0600 hours understood. "attention all night shift bridge members report to the bridge to relieve staff of their duty kirk out." "if its alright with you captain kirk i would like to stay in the bridge for a little while longer." spock said not even glancing at nyota even a little. "granted commander spock." she waited for spock until she fell asleep she was awaken by her stomach churning and she had to throw up. when she came from the bathroom

spock was standing there she froze she felt guilty. To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey spock."

she manage to say

" Hello nyota."

his tone seemed to be one she couldn't recognize before she responded he said

"It would be logical for us both to get some rest before shift."

she nodded agreeing with him. spock went to put his pajamas on while, nyota went to lie down. When he lied down he turned the other way even when they were mad at each other he wrapped his arms around her as they slept,but tonight he didn't. The silent tears began to fall and stain her pillow the pain she felt once was back again, the same pain she felt when spock did not show any emotion ,and she had finally broken down his walls for him to build one up heart was now broken into pieces ,because he was distant and she was pregnant. At 0500 hours she and spock got up not speaking to each other, she got dressed in her red uniform while spock looked for his padd ,and he knew she would know where it was but he couldn't ask her not after..she interrupted his thoughts.

"It's on the table opposite from mine."

"Thank you."

he picked up his padd

"Nyota, i do not blame you but i can't say i'm not disappointed."

"Disappointed spock?" spock interrupted

"You neglected your post as a lieutenant."spock said harshly

"Neglected my post, spock i am not your student anymore and you know i would never leave my post if it wasn't important." nyota said defensively

"Nyota,all personal matters should be set aside." spock said

"SPOCK!,why don't you save it for someone who gives a damn because,i am good at my job and being your girlfriend and i really am trying to get through this pregnancy. So, excuse me if i neglected my post." she left slamming the door spock's eyes widened a baby from nyota he was going to be a father.

At 0600 hours he reported to the bridge "reporting for duty captain." kirk nodded

kirk said "Lt. uhura have you reached new vulcan?"

"Yes,sir captain." spock glanced at her hoping to catch her eye but failed to do so.

"Hello, ambassador sarek this is jim kirk captain of the enterprise, i understand that new vulcan has sent a distress call."

"Correct, captain it appears that kronos wants to declare war with us and to our understanding they are planning to make you their allie?"

spock interrupted,"thats true father but we could never agree to go to war with vulcan."

"Spock." kirk looked at him with confusion spock would never interupt.

"As first officer spock stated we could not agree with kronos decision for a war,but could you please tell me why kronos is pissed at you?" kirk asked

"Kronos wife was vulcan but it was a secret relationship not very many people knew about,and she along with my wife amanda was killed by nero. Vulcans visit kronos frequently and their leader K said no one to ever harm a vulcan on kronos. With his wife gone the site of a vulcan is to painful so,he wants to completely exterminate the vulcan race. I guess not all," sarek glanced at spock.

"Ok, maybe we can reason with the leader of kronos, see if you can call our buddy K or whatever his name is, first officer spock a word please." kirk said

the two exited to the lift

"Captain?" spock questioned

"Spock its unlikely for you to interrupt in a message ,but i understand with everything that happened six months ago ." spock interrupted

"Captain, i am perfectly fine ,but i apologize for my behavior i should not let my personal problems get in the way of my duty."

"Understood, its just protocal to tell you it can be dangerous and whatever.."kirk annoyed

"Hey ,spock i need to talk to you about something that happened between Uhura and I about a month ago we.." kirk stopped the lift opened up.

"Captain are you finished?"spock questioned

"We'll talk about later, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**really exciting one hope you guys like it thank you for the feedback and i do not own anything thank you for reading :)**

On break Nyota sat in the rec room drinking peppermint tea to ease her stomach. She had finally said it she was avoiding all the signs of the pregnancy. she made an appointment with for tomorrow just to be sure she closed her eyes and thought about the night when spock left for new vulcan. it was after they had defeated nero and were stationed on earth for a few weeks to re-supply the ship and fix the damages. The entire crew stayed at a hotel near starfleet headquarters. She was in her room on her padd, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said

"Hey,Uhura." kirk said with a big smile

"Hi captain to what do i owe the pleasure." she said sarcastically

"Haha, me and some of the crew are going to a club to loosen up a bit,wanna come?"

"I don't know jim."she said

"oh come on spocks visiting new vulcan and i'm sure he would want you to have some fun." he smiled.

"Okay,Yeah i'll meet you guys there at?"

"Nine."he said as he left her room.

Uhura dressed in her red tight dress with silver sparkles,and put on her silver glitter stilettos. Her hair was curled and reached to the middle of her she arrived at the club she caught everyone's eye as she made her way to the bar next to jim ,sulu, and chekov.

"Nice to see you out of your uniform Lieutenant uhura." kirk said

"I'll take that as a compliment."she said with a smile

"You look nice." he said

"thank you." she blushed a little

He gazed at her for a while with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Bartender: "what will the lovely lady have?"

"i'll have a margarita no salt,please." she said

"A margarita, i would have taken you for a shot girl." kirk remarked

"Oh really, well lets see what kind of girl you take me for after we dance,come on."

she grabbed kirk sulu and chekov and went over to the dance floor. (music)

"_So i got my boots on got the right amount of leather_

_and i'm doing me up with a black color liner and i'm working my strut_

_all we need in this world is some love_."

"Come on kirk can't you sing." uhura said smiling

" _if i had you that would be the only thing i'd ever need the money,fame, and fortune never could compete._"kirk sang

They danced and sang until the club closed at 1:00am,they were walking back to the hotel, uhura was holding kirk up he had a lot to drink and could barely walk.

"You know uhura you're a good dancer,does spock ever take you dancing?"kirk asked

"Uh,no we don't go dancing often." she said

"Really?, I can't say i blame him for keeping you to himself, but you have to have fun sometime." kirk manage to stand up and twirled her around. Uhura giggled

"Yeah,well could you tell him that for me."she said with a smirk

"I will."They both laughed,kirk began gaze at her like he did at the bar.

uhura looked down at the sidewalk and asked "What about you, how's your love life?"

"You know trying to find the one, i thought i found her."kirk said

"What happened?"uhura asked

"She was in love with a vulcan."he laughed uhura shoved him playfully

Kirk grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him,he gazed into her brown eyes.

she let go of his hand and began to walk away when kirk said

"I love you Uhura."

"what."she asked

"I said i love you,i'm in love with you."kirk said

Before she could responded he grabbed her and began to kiss her,she kissed him back with the same walked back to the hotel, uhura followed kirk to his kissed again but more intense than before, kirk took off his shirt.

"Stop,Stop we can't do this not to spock, he's been through so much."Uhura said

"I know uhura but i'm in love with you, ever since i saw you in that bar i've loved you." kirk said. "I love spock, kirk."she said

"Uhura he shows you no emotion,no feeling,he can't love you back like i can.." he stopped he knew she was right ,but he could see that she had feelings for him the way she looked at him,the way she kissed him back.

"Okay, one night give me the rest of this night to show you how much i love you,and in the morning it never happened. kirk said... Uhura's thoughts were interrupted by her watch she was afraid but it wasn't spock's baby.


End file.
